


Reincarnation of the sky

by LunariaDeCielo



Series: The Reincarnation Series [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Confusing History, Confusing everything actually, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cultural Differences, Denial, Discrimination, Dissociation, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Existential Crisis, Extreme description of hugs, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feelings, Fictional Religion & Theology, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Found Family, Friendship, God Worshipping, Graphic Description, Healing, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, I'm just warning you so you won't be surprised when it happens, I'm trying very hard for this to be coherent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, LITERALLY, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Realism, Male Pregnancy, Marking, Mental Health Issues, Miscarriage, Misunderstandings, Molestation, Non described Cannibalism, Non identified disorders, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Or at least what I would consider PTSD, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Platonic Soulmates, Political Alliances, Politics, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Racism, Racist Language, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rebellion, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Reincarnation, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Topics, Scent Marking, Scenting, School, Self-Denial, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Team as Family, There should always be a warning for school, Torture, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Unreliable Narrator, Very VERY Confusing Religions, Wait I promise it's not that bad, new society, quite literally this time, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaDeCielo/pseuds/LunariaDeCielo
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola boss in training, is confused. He's pretty sure he's not dead, so what the heck is that "God" dude telling him?Being reincarnated into a world with magic? But there were already Dying Will flames in his own... If that's considered magic.Demon king? Well there was Reborn.Wait hold up- What do you mean he's the villain!? EH!? He's doomed to die?!? And woah! Why is everything suddently thrown into his face?!"HIEEE!!! God send me back to my world!!!"
Series: The Reincarnation Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. A voice says...

_Thy art the sword,_

_Thy art the shield._

_Thy art the savior,_

_Thy art the traitor._

_Thy shalt be thee one to save them all,_

_Thy shalt be thee one to destroyeth them all._

_Thy art the blessing,_

_Thy art the curse._

_Shalt thee defy destiny,_

_Thee shalt pay the price._

_Rise!_

_Rise..._

_And..._

**_W a k e u p ._ **


	2. "What...?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone in a new place, Tsunayoshi has to deal with his new circumstances, unaware of what Fate has reserved for him... And others.

Awareness. Awareness comes slowly. As eyes slowly flutter awake, brows scrunched in confusion; a single thought, appears. 

Strange. 

What was so strange, do you wonder? Well, perhaps it is the fact that this person; male as it appears, does not remember falling asleep. And yet, he feels like he has. Plus, opening his eyes, after a moment of unconsciousness, means that he must have fallen asleep right? That's the logical conclusion. 

Not only that, but his body felt… floaty. Not the kind of relaxed you would feel after meditation, or a deep slumber; something… different. Almost like… like he existed, and yet he didn't. It was a weird state to be in. 

Not only that, but from the moment he had regained consciousness, something in his mind has given him the feeling that… something is wrong. And the times when this feeling surfaces, it's mostly when something is… _wrong._

And that is why, as he wills his eyes to open, he has to know what's going on. He needs to see what is happening to him.

And as his fluttering eyes, finally focus on what's around him… 

"Where… Am I?" He questions. His surroundings… is like something he has never seen. The first thing that comes to mind, is "white". Nothing but pure white. But he's not in a building, or surrounded by any walls; what's surrounding him is a weird… sort of liquid type of substance, and yet solid at the same time… He would even dare to call it… the void. 

Around him is a never-ending sort of space, lit by some sort of unknown light. As he looks upwards, he is even more confused to see that there is not, in fact, any sun, or any sort of thing that could emit light. How could this "space" be lit then? 

  
  


" **_Child._ **" 

A sudden voice booms, making the said child startle, emitting a sort of distressed noise, sounding almost too much like a "HIEEEE!". As he sprung to his feet, his body straightened and tensed itself, raising his fists in… something that would be a battle position, but being too stiff, open and overall trembling like a coward, it couldn't be considered one.

As he looks around, however, he realises that… there is no one. Confused, he looks everywhere. Left, right, up, down, any direction possible… And yet, there is still no one. There's no place to hide, so where-

" **_Sawada Tsunayoshi._ **" The voice speaks once again, startling the now known, Sawada Tsunayoshi, mostly known as Tsuna. He is a teenager, 13 at most, with mane like, messy, burnt caramel like hair; wide, innocent and frightened chocolate eyes; a small figure overall, frail and not very muscular. He wears what seems to be a blue pyjama, with white stripes on it. 

Unknown of the description of a main character that just took place, the voice speaks once again, " **_Known as "Kuro Cielo" in the underground, you died at the young age of 21 years old._ **" Hm? Well, isn't that just completely incorrect information. Sawada Tsunayoshi is anything BUT 21 years old. He's not even an adult yet! Not only that, but who the hell is "Kuro Cielo"? What kind of name is that? "Black Sky"? What even kind of broken japanese and… whatever that other language is in, is that?! That sounds so dumb! He's famous for that?? Not only that… But the underground?! He doesn't even want to become a mafia boss, or even be a part of the underground in any way whatsoever, so why would he be "known"!? 

Tsuna tries to speak up to correct what the unknown voice has just said, or even to ask what's going on, but it continues it's speech without any care in the world. " **_But fear not, my Child, for we have chosen to give you another chance. A chance to start over. You, Sawada Tsunayoshi, shall be reborn in another world. A world you might be very familiar with, as it is the world of a certain Otome game you favored the most. Universes are connected one way another, you see. Thus, the world you will be reincarnated into will be very different. Know that there will be magic. Other races than humans exist; and depending on whom you shall be reincarnated as, your life could be either easy, or difficult. We all wish for your future life to be better than the last. And may our gifts help you in your journey._ **

**_Finally, there is something in this world called a "menu". I'm sure you're familiar with it. With this menu, you will be able to "level up", both yourself and the skill you will acquire as you grow up. As time passes, you will access more things, other than skills and menus. But we leave that for you to discover."_ **

Overwhelmed by the amount of information that was given to him, Tsuna can do nothing but stare, bewildered and dumbfounded. Another world? Magic?? Races?!? OTOME GAME??? What in God's name is happening to him. He's dreaming. He must be dreaming right? There's no way what's currently happening is real. Right?

And then… That is when, **_it_ ** happened. A… disruption. Corruption. Eruption? _Something_ is happening to his surroundings. It's getting… blurry. Swirly? It's distorting. It's.. changing. Why is it changing. What is happening?! 

Tsuna panics, looking frantically everywhere, as it happens. That is when he notices… He's… disappearing. As he looks at his hands and feet, they're… getting transparent. As each second passes… They get even more transparent. 

"W-what is going on!?" He screams out in panic, to the unknown voice, "W-Why am I disappearing? Am I dying?! No! I don't want to die!!" Tears slowly make his vision blurry. Is this how he dies? In a nonsensical dream, after hearing voices that weren't even his friends, at the last moment of his life?

" **_Fear not Child_ ** ", the voice has taken a soothing side to it. " **_This is but part of the process to send you to the other world. You are not dying, you have had enough of that._ **"

  
  


Tsuna, a bit calmer but still quite freaked out, manages to get his stuff together, to screech out a "W-Wait, But I keep telling I didn't d-" before being interrupted; _once again._

And as the world slowly fades away, " **_Now. Go child! Go to your new life. Laugh, cry, scream, make friends, a family, and perhaps a lover in this life. Live. Live at your fullest this time around. A new life awaits you!"_ **These words are the last thing he hears, as Tsuna's world completely shatters, with an intense feeling of confusion, indignation, these words at the tip of his tongue;

**"BUT I DIDN'T DIE!"**

  
  
  


°●|Reincarnation…?|●°

Warm. The world… is warm. And Tsuna is also warm. Everything feels… comfortable. Homey. He felt completely at peace, like nothing would ever be able to break this feeling of being complete.

This feeling of just being, at home, in the arms of your family, surrounded by nothing but love… That is how he feels during this very moment.

Curled up in a ball, in this void of nothing but comfort, Tsuna smiles. Or… does he? He realises he can't move. This situation feels… strange. Different. But a good kind of different. 

Who needs a body to move anyway? Organs? Limbs? A brain? Thinking is useless. All he needs… Is this peace. He finds himself thinking, "If only I could stay here forever."...

  
  


Ah, when will Tsuna ever learn? Good things, especially for someone like him, can never last. And that is why, 

_Crack_ **_._ **

This peace of his… 

_Crack…._

  
  


-Would stop this very instant.

  
  


**Everything shatters.**

And then it feels… empty. Nothing is right. Where did the peace go? Where did his paradise go? His sanctuary? Who took it away? Why did it go? He feels so cold now. He feels disoriented, heavy but light at the same time, so...empty.

Nothing. Nothing was there. There was just black. Black and black and more black, he can't see, _oh god he can't see, what's happening, where is he, why is he here?_

At first… it felt empty. 

Then… slowly, he feels… something. A warm feeling, washing over him. It feels nice. It feels soothing. It feels… good. 

The warmth slowly begins to heat… and heat… and heat and heat _and heat_ **_and HEAT_ **-

It burns. It burns. It burns it burns it burns- IT _BURNS AND_ **_MELTS_ ** and OH GOD- _his insides are nothing but fire, fire and_ **_AGONY WHY WHY WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH?!_ ** a fire. A hundred times the feeling of being stabbed, a thousand times the feeling of BEING BROKEN APART- _A FEELING THAT BREAKS HIS_ **_VERY SOUL-_ **

_Cracking. Cracking and breaking and seething_ **_agony it runs through his bones, his mind, HIS EVERYTHING IS ON FIRE, NOTHING REMAINS BUT ASHES, EVEN HIS ASHES ARE BURNING AND IT HURTS OH GOD SOMEONEHELPPLEASEMAKEITSTOP-_ **

And he _sCre_ ** _Aa_** M _S_ ** _S_** _S_ ** _S_** **ssSs** ** _s_** _sSs…_

...A voice. 

A voice… is singing. Or is it? He can't tell. He realises that his senses, are not what they should be. And yet, he gets the feeling that… someone is singing. 

It feels… soothing. But will it burn again? Will it be like the feeling of agony that washed over his entire being earlier?

No… This feels different. It feels… safe. Like he can trust the voice. He may not understand what's happening… He may not understand what the voice is saying… But he can trust it to not hurt him. That's what his whole being is saying. 

And so, with a feeling of peace, Tsunayoshi, once again, slumbers. Unaware of the destiny that awaits him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I saw I got kudos and hits. Lmao who even found this, I posted this what, a week ago? Chill yall. Anyway I hope you enjoy this, and have a lot of patience, because my uptading schedule is as good as non-existant, and this series is well. Quite long. Hope you'll bear with me!
> 
> Update of 24/10/2020: I've rewritten this chapter because I was disgusted by the way I wrote things a few months ago. Hopefully this is better!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, those who found this story! Congrats, and welcome to my first fanfiction on Ao3! This is my first one so I still don't fully know how this works, but I did a lot of work on this story/series, so I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
